Zenna
Zenna is a female Dino Attack agent known for her piloting skills. Biography Alpha Team Zenna joined the Alpha Team in the year 2005 at age 18, shortly after the end of Mission Deep Freeze. She helped participate in Alpha Team's final battle against Evil Ogel and his drone armies in 2008. Dino Attack Two years later, before the war came to a conclusion, Mutant Dinos appeared all over the LEGO Planet. In response, Zenna joined the Dino Attack Team. In her early days with the team, she worked particularly with two other new recruits: Alpha and Apollo. At one point, Zenna met up with Axle of the Rock Raiders (it was said he had arrived on LEGO Planet through a teleport malfunction), who became a prominent companion. She tried to participate in the battle for the Power Station by stealing a T-1 Typhoon, but by the time she arrived, the battle was over. Elite Agent Reptile was not happy that she, a Standard Agent, was using a T-1 Typhoon, but decided to let her off. Later, Zenna joined David, Zyra, and others on a mission to the Goo Caverns. Not much is known about her activity while in the Goo Caverns, but she did not escape after Quadrant 14's eruption. She was buried under some rock for quite some time until she was rescued by Septimus. She returned to Dino Attack Headquarters after the rescue. She was initially among a group of agents who were going to travel to LEGO Island, only to have the whole plan backfire when her friend and pirate Elizabeth Winsor got a little carried away and tried to hijack both a Iron Predator and a Cargo Ship. Several police officers managed to sneak on board. As a result of these events, Zenna eventually wound up in a small rowboat in the middle of the ocean, where she was rescued by a group of Firemen, who took her to LEGO City's harbor. However, much to her disappointment, they double-crossed her and refused to take her to shore, forcing her to swim the rest of the way while the Firemen drove off in their boat laughing at her. She returned to Dino Attack HQ to learn about where she heard a report from an astronaut saying that LEGO Island had disappeared. At this point, Zenna was revealed to have medical experience, after the Coast Guard brought various minifigures recovered from the area where LEGO Island disappeared, Zenna assisted in the treatment of the patients. She and another doctor attempted to perform surgery on Kat, however these attempts were apparently unsuccessful. Most of her other operations were more humorous. For example, one of the patients mentioned he couldn't feel his legs, Zenna realized this was because he didn't have any, so she had a nurse give her some spare legs which she gave the patient. Another notable case was when Enter, one of the two paramedics from LEGO Island, was found to be among the patients. The doctor and Zenna both diagnosed Enter as being crazy because he was constantly complaining about how the doctors don't have a shark, tree, or umbrella, all of which were standard procedure for surgery on LEGO Island. Shortly after this, Zenna finally got to put her skill as a pilot to good use when she was asked to help fly a T-1 Typhoon. Afterward, she found herself returning to the hospital, only to find that Return had recently arrived. Return and Enter were causing all kinds of problems in the hospital, so one of the doctors tricked them into thinking they were needed aboard a coast guard boat. They were unaware that in reality Elizabeth and several other coast guard agents were going to rescue several wounded astronauts, which complicated matters for them when Enter and Return began replacing the stretchers with sharks, trees, and umbrellas. Meanwhile, Zenna continued working on taking care of various patients. Much to her surprise, one of them was Dr. Clickitt, a doctor from LEGO Island who had been diagnosed as being crazy for saying that Enter and Return were capable paramedics. Zenna ordered Clickitt to be released from his bed. Zenna and Clickitt took care of a couple more patients until Pete Bog, Clickitt's ambulance driver, gave Zenna a report of the recent shuttle accident, only to have Enter and Return crash the ambulance into the emergency room a few minutes later Abilities and Traits When Zenna first joined the Dino Attack Team, she was somewhat mysterious, and was often getting herself into trouble and getting injured one way or another. She has a reasonably friendly personality. Zenna is also a skilled pilot and medic. Trivia *Zenna is [[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rands]]' ' primary character in the Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *After '''Atton Rand' left the Dino Attack RPG for a while, Axle and Zenna both disappeared without mention. Axle has not been seen since, but Zenna returned prominently after Atton Rand's return. Zenna's personality also changed somewhat after the return. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:Alpha Team Agents